my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Behemoth and the Beast
Atlas found himself getting off of the bus on the day he planned to spend having fun. He was called in for a drug theft, and an obviously serious one at that. Who steals drugs at that large of a quantity. What has this world come to.. Atlas found himself at the crime scene. A Japanese Police Department? Atlas made his way through the other officers, marching for the captain of the police department. "HE DID WHAT?!" Atlas couldn't believe his ears, the criminal took the drugs straight from a patrolling police officer. In a world filled with quirks, crime was getting only worse and worse. With the criminals getting bolder and bolder it seems. "So you already know who the culprit is, you just need me to take him down?" The police captain nodded, simply put. "Give me the details." ---- Luther sighed in relief as he turned the corner. He had barely made it out of that situation unscathed. With what he had stolen, he could deliver his daily quota, and sell the rest privately. He took in a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. He stood back up and began to run, abruptly turning towards an alleyway, which was the quickest route to the main clients house. Luckily for Atlas, the patrolling officer at least had the brains to put a tracking device on the drugs. He followed the signal, and turned a corner which led to an alleyway. A young boy came running at Atlas, whom didn't move one bit. Unbelievable, the crook was nothing more than a little kid. “Fuck.” Luther murmured as he noticed the man ahead of him. He looked well-built, and exuded an aura of disappointment. A Pro Hero? Luther started panicking, he never assumed he would be caught. “H-Hey!” Luther spat. “What the hell do you want?!” Atlas ignored Luther's question, instead turning his immediate attention to the drugs Luther was carrying around. "That's a lot of stuff you're carrying kid. Where's your folks? You shouldn't be running through alleyways you know. Tends to draw suspicion..." Atlas was thinking he could handle this without violence, but this kid seemed unstable. So Atlas to be ready at any moment. “Screw off, asshat!” Luther spat. “These are, uh. Chalk powder. I’m looking for a friend to give it to.” he lied quickly. He stumbled back. “You wanna leave?” Atlas sighed, closing his eyes in the process. He reopened them as he extended his hand outwards. "No use in lying kiddo, just give me the drugs and we can go our separate ways." “I can’t!” Luther spat. “I need to sell these!” Luther continued. Luther slung his bag onto the ground, forcing the drugs into it before putting his bag back on. “Leave, or I’m gonna get really fuckin’ mad.” Atlas kept his gaze on Luther, not the least bit afraid. "Get mad then kid. Regardless, I'm taking those drugs alright?" Luther was challenging the Behemoth, and that was never a safe bet for anyone. “Fuck off!” Luther yelled, a red aura beginning to slowly leak and wrap around Luther. “You’ll have to take this shit from me with force, cause I ain’t fuckin’ giving’ shit to you!” Atlas stepped forward a bit, but kept a distance. Just in case. "Kid, give me the drugs. Trust me, you don't want things to get ugly." "Get away from me!" Luther yelled, his voice audibly deeper than before. "If ya' want them so badly, take em from me!" he spat. "Try your fuckin' best, you fuckin' shithead!" "This is your last chance kid!" Atlas voice took an authorizing tone. "Give me the drugs, or I will have to use force!" Luther scowled, a maniacal grin on his face. "Fuckin' do it then!" he spat. "Show me that you ain't a fuckin' coward, take the drugs from me if ya can!" "Guess I'm gonna have to teach you some manners, cause clearly mommy and daddy couldn't get around to it." Atlas aggressively stomped his foot on the ground, kicking up massive amounts of dust. Emerging from it was a large figure which had the appearance of stone. Atlas, now as the Behemoth of Stone, charged at Luther. Throwing forth a fist in defiance. The fist slammed into Luther, and it sent him crashing against the wall. Luther yelled out in pain, clenching his jaw as he gingerly rose, almost falling a few times. "Bastard!" he spat. Luther's skin was visibly red now, bubbling about as if something was moving beneath it. Luther's hair turned pitch black, and began to increase in size. He ripped through his shirt, his muscles increasing in size with every passing second. Soon, a massive 12 foot tall red beast was in Luther's place, with rippling muscles. "Crimson Crusher!" it yelled, poundings its fist against its chest. "I. Crush. YOU!" it roared as it leaped forward at a blitzing speed. It proceeded to go and slam its fist directly into the Behemoth's gut. The Behemoth took the blow, shock waves being emitted due to the Crimson Crusher's brute strength. Yet the Behemoth held out. This was stronger than most other hits the Behemoth took, and it meant the Crimson Crusher was a rival. The Behemoth didn't like rivals. The Behemoth took it's right fist and threw it against it's opponents side. It slammed into the Crimson Crusher, and it simply roared in anger. "More crush!" it exclaimed, going to slam its head into the Behemoth's own to make it stagger back. If it worked out successfully, the Crimson Crusher would go for a barrage of attacks, not wanting to let the Behemoth have a chance to hit him. Only the Crimson Crusher was allowed to hit things, no one else. The Crimson Crushers headbutt hit, but it barely phased the Behemoth in comparison to it's punch. The Behemoth taking the headbutt and the barrage of punches as well. Cracks formed in the Behemoth, but just as they were being made, they repaired just as quick. The Behemoth stomped onto the ground with it's foot violently, triggering a slab of rock to rise. Suggesting the attack hit, the Red Beast should be thrown back, putting some distance between the two. The Crimson Crusher roared in anger, slamming its body against the slab of rock, breaking it and stumbling through. It turned around violently, screaming again. "YOU GET CRUSHED!" the beast spat, leaping forward at berserk speeds. You see, the main danger of the Crimson Crusher was not it's monstrous strength. It was its battle instinct. It learned how to fight against certain opponents. It just lacked almost every other sign of intelligence. It went for a powerful right hook, and if it connected, the Crimson Crusher would continue it's onslaught of powerful punches into the gut after the right hook. Atlas now realized the severity of the foe. This wasn't the same kid as before. This was an entirely different entity, a beast built for combat. As the Crimson Crusher threw it's right hook, Atlas ducked beneath the massive fist & barrel rolled backwards. Gaining more ground between the two. He charged forward with a fist aimed at the Crimson Crushers gut. The Crimson Crusher roared as its first hit missed. After regaining its balance, it shot forward towards the Behemoth, going to tackle the warrior, leaping above the fist at the last second to continue the tackling motion. This was in order to send the pair crashing through the wall behind the Behemoth, and onto the streets. Instead of being a sitting duck, or avoiding the attack. Knowing there was a road behind him, Atlas had to retaliate. Atlas lunged forward, leg power increased due to the Behemoth's influence. He collided with the Crimson Crusher, yet didn't hold back one bit. He used lifted his leg and attempted to knee the Crimson Crusher in it's stomach. Suggesting the attack hit, he'd follow up with a jump kick, using his leg to deliver a violent kick to the Crimson Crushers jaw. The Crimson Crusher roared, not in anger this time, but in joy. A gift had been granted, an incoming leg. In the air, the beast would go to grab the leg, and squeeze it, and also use it to push himself forward slightly. It still continued its path, going forward to slam his neck into the Behemoth's neck instead. The Behemoth merely kept itself rooted to the earth, it's natural element. Even as the Crimson Crusher held it's leg, the other was still good to go. And all it needed really. The Behemoth spun around, changing the Crimson Crusher's course of attack away from the road since it was hanging onto it's leg. Instead of fighting the Crimson Crusher coming in, the Behemoth let it have a hit at it's neck. The attack knowing the Behemoth down onto the ground yet it quickly recovered. It slammed it's hands onto the ground, causing jagged and pointed rocks to rise with intent to pierce the raging monster. The beast roared in anger. "KILL!" it yelled angrily. As the beast noticed the pointed rocks coming its way, it slammed its fists onto the ground, sending tremors outwards. The area shook, and the jagged rocks moved around sporadically. Of course, that hadn't been the beasts intention. The Crimson Crusher had simply been angry, and decided to take its anger out by hitting its fists against the ground. The Crimson Crusher crouched down, before launching forwards at the Behemoth with more force then ever before. It was going to tackle the titan, no matter what. The Behemoth had no intent of taking another hit from the Crimson Crusher. It jumped into the air, it's leg strength giving it immense height. It came down, like a sharp spear plummeting down from the sky. Aiming directly at the red beast below. The Crimson Crusher also leaped up with the Behemoth, leaning forward as it did so. Once it was close enough to its opponent, it went to wrap its arms around it, and would begin to squeeze. Even with it's brute strength, the Crimson Crusher could squeeze as hard as it wanted, but it would accomplish nothing. The Crimson Crusher left it's back open with it's attack however, with the Behemoth lifting his right arm, it's dominant arm in fact. It took it's elbow and jammed it against the back of the beast neck. The creature roared in pain. It looked around for some sort of weapon, and spotted something. As the pair crashed onto the ground, the beast pushed away and charged through the wall, onto the busy street. Cars honked as the collided into the beast, and civilians screamed. The beast grabbed an occupied car and crumpled it, throwing it at berserk speeds through the hole he had charged to, straight at the Behemoth. The Behemoth dodged the crumpled car, and stared in horror at the monsters actions. This was no longer a squabble, this was the life of civilians now. The Behemoth charged forward, revealing it's sharp and jagged claws. It went in to grapple the monster, sinking it's claws into the Crimson Crushers back. It would follow up with a headbutt. Cars honked and tears skidded as civilians attempted to flee the scene. Atlas had to hold out until they were all gone. He couldn't cost any lives. The Crimson Crusher had leaped to the side when the Behemoth charged, grabbing another car and crumpling it. The beast stepped forwards with the toss, throwing it at a blitzing speed at the Behemoth. As the car flew towards the titan, the Crimson Crusher charged forward, going to send a punch to the gut much more powerful than the first hit the Behemoth had been dealt. The Behemoth once more dodged the Crimson Crusher's thrown vehicle. Even more civilians dying in Atlas's presence. Unintended, yet a plus side, the Behemoth steered clear of the beast charging assault. The Behemoth stomped one foot, and then the other, causing large rock walls to rise. Their height was immense. The walls curved, serving as a way to limit the battle zone, and prevent the Crimson Crusher from hurting anymore civilians. Atlas spoke, the voice echoing and more monstrous due to the Behemoth's influence. "Bring it on, you look like a tomato on steroids!" He tried to anger the monster so it wouldn't try jumping over the walls, instead hoping it would put all efforts on him and forget about the innocent. If it had been Luther, he would’ve gotten angered by that statement. However, the Crimson Crusher didn’t have the brain capacity to understand what the Behemoth was saying. As the walls rose, the Crimson Crusher slammed his left fist into one of them, causing it to shatter. It stepped out. The beasts ability to learn things about its opponent as the fight went on was dangerous. Any longer and the beast would steadily start to understand what the Behemoth was trying to do. The beast grabbed another car, but did not crumple it. The civilians inside screamed in terror as the monster threw them towards the Behemoth. As the car soared towards the Behemoth, the Crimson Crusher charged towards the Behemoth as well, going for a powerful punch to the gut. The Behemoth caught the car the Crimson Crusher launched at him, quickly letting the passengers go before taking the punch from the beast. Most of the civilians had fled thankfully, the the destruction the Crimson Crusher had been causing caught the attention of news stations, helicopter's flying over the area. Police officers had been responding to the mayhem as well, and maybe even soon, more Pro-Heroes would arrive. As chunks of the Behemoth broke off due to the Crimson Crushers punch, it wasn't enough to destroy or defeat the stone titan. The Behemoth regenerated it's broken parts with ease, seeing as tbe previous taunt hadn't worked, Atlas tried again. "Let me dumb it down for you. Crimson Crusher is dumb. You is weak!" The Behemoth proceeded to use it's upperbody strength to lift the Crimson Crusher, going in to perform a body slam. The Crimson Crusher roared over the insult the Behemoth had spat out, pounding its chest afterwards. As the beast was slammed into the ground, the Crimson Crusher kicked the Behemoth way from it, creating a very minscule distance between them. The beast got to its feet quickly, snarling. “Crimson Crusher kill!!” it yelled. “THUNDERCLAP!” The Crimson Crusher slammed its palms together, sending massive and heavily destructive shockwaves outwards. Buildings began to shake violently, the ground cracked, people and cars were sent flying outwards. As the violent shockwaves hit the Behemoth, most of it's body cracked, the chunks vanishing due to brute power. After the attack subsided, the Behemoth's body had dust rising from it like smoke due to the crushed rock. The entirety of it's body covered with cracks. The Stone Titan fell over onto it's knees. It's back broke loose, Atlas rolling out from the massive beast. He stood holding left shoulder with his right arm. He looked around at the destruction, the area destroyed in the wake of the battle. "Damn it..." The Crimson Crusher roared in a mix of joy and pain. Joy at its victory, but in pain due to its completely shattered arms. It stumbled around for a few minutes, letting its arms slowly heal. After an excruciating three minutes, the arms had been semi-healed. It was also at this time that the ten minute time limit for the transformation wore off, and the beast transformed back into Luther. Luther coughed up a chunk of blood, grimacing as his arms suffered a similar fate to the Crimson Crusher. Luther had inherited the semi-healed arms, and unlike the monster, Luther had no healing factor. He struggled to his feet, and saw the chaos around him. What was that beast in him? What else could it do? Out of fear of being caught again, and of what he had indirectly caused, Luther ran away. He only had one thought in his mind. "I need to leave the country." Atlas had suffered too much fatigue to chase after Luther, a fate he always met if the Behemoth fell in combat. He could only shout at the officers whom were flooding in, the one's recovering from the shockwave attack. "QUICK! SOMEONE STOP HIM!" "Fuckin' hell!" Luther spat. Luther ran, the officers catching up. Luther's adrenaline kicked in and he increased his pace, eventually reaching a bridge before falling, leaning against the side of it as support. The police surrounded him, he had to come up with something, and quickly. Atlas kept a steady pace as he reached the boy surrounded by the officers, a female officer supporting him over. "Yea, I'm down for dinner later." Atlas being Atlas, trying to pick up a date for later. He stood behind the officers surrounding Luther, "Listen kid, there's no where for you to go. Just give up now and I'll try to bring the repercussions to a minimum." Luther looked at them, and then around him. Was there really no escape for Luther? He was surrounded, he couldn't get past them in his condition. He thought intently, before an idea popped into his head. An idea so risky, it might just work. Luther stared at Atlas, and scoffed. "There's no way I'm not going to jail, that damned monster in me made sure of that..." he murmured. He looked at the group, and smirked. "I'll see you guys around." With that, Luther leaned back against the bridge, falling off and delving under the large river below. Atlas & the rest of the officers looked on in surprise as Luther made the daring escape. "That's one intense kid..." The officers looked over the bridge into the water below for any sign of Luther. One of them touched the radio, calling into the station. "We need some search teams, culprit has fled the scene." Wanted posters of Luther will surely be found throughout Japan for his actions today, and there's no doubt his family would end up seeing these posters sooner or later.